In Control Now
by LilyRoseCrystal
Summary: For Proud Mudblood's Second Year Challenge: Harry is in the Hospital Wing what Hermione and Harry realize they have feelings for each other and kiss. Thus starting a chain reactions that lead to a happy Harry and Hermione. Please enjoy, don't forget to review, please. {Some of the characters may be a bit OOC, for whatever reason, I can't get them right.}
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Considering that this is my first fan fiction on this site, I hope that all of you will like it, don't be afraid to give opinions! By the way, I got the inspiration to write this story by reading the Chronicles of Camelot by DZ2, it is truly an amazing story J. (Please read it too) Read if you like, and if it not your cup of tea, then ignore this story. (On 4/12/14 I re-edited it for some grammar mistakes and spelling errors, plus I elaborated on some parts, adding some 500 more words I believe, taking this chapter to about 2,824 words.)

Disclaimer: Oh, while I am here, I DO NOT own Harry Potter, only Miss Joanne K. Rowling. I also do not make any profits off of this fan fiction. I own some OC spells and maybe some OC characters.

Plot: This is my take/answer to Proud Mudblood's Second-Year Challenge. This is where, instead of in the Great Hall, Harry is with Hermione in the Hospital Wing where she is un-Petrified. Where still in the Wing, Hermione realizes she has feelings for Harry, and not just brother-sister, and gathers her courage to kiss Harry on the lips, thus creating a chain-reaction.

Challenges:

1. Ron get's jealous! (and may be Idiot!Ron) ~~ [accepted]  
2. Ginny is disappointed, but realizes they are made for each other. ~~ [accepted]  
3. Ron must refer Hermione as a 'Practice Girlfriend' and gets attacked by Harry ~~ [accepted]  
4. The story has to go through 3rd and 4th year ~~ [accepted]  
5. Hermione must find that Harry can get emancipated before 3rd year and gain the title of Lord Potter ~~ [accepted]  
6. Using his status of Lord Potter, Harry must find a way to free Sirius before 4th year. ~~ [accepted]  
7. Harry must still live at Durzkaban (a.k.a. The Dursley's) but with Sirius ~~ [possibly]  
8. Sirius becomes the new DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) but somehow Harry must still be entered in the Triwizard Tournament and be Portkeyed to the graveyard and Voldemort resurrected. ~~ [accepted]  
9. When Harry is in the graveyard and Wormtail takes Harry's blood, Harry must say, "I willingly give my blood," and it can affect Voldemort however you want, it is your choice. ~~ [accepted]  
10. The rest is your choice.

(By the way, I got the challenges/guidelines from Chronicles of Camelot…)  
"Normal Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
'Mindspeak'  
*Parseltounge*

Pairings:

Harry/Hermione  
Neville/Luna

{Chapter One: Realizations, love}

Walking into the Hospital Wing, Harry James Potter, aged just 12 (Well, almost 13) made a beeline to the farthest bed in the room. At this moment that bed lay occupied by one Hermione Jean Granger, age 13. Walking over there fast, (not running, otherwise Madam Pomfrey would have his head) he sat on the side of his 2-year best friend.

After making himself comfy, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and gripped it, praying that the Mandrake Draught would be finished soon, he needed his Hermione, ('His Hermione?' he thought, blushing at the thought), back to talk too, she was fun to talk too. All Ron liked to talk about now-a-days was Quidditch or food. Harry really missed Hermione, really.

Harry thought back to this past year, mostly his feelings from when Hermione first was found Petrified. 'Okay, first I was scared, 'cause she was my second friend, then I continued to be scared then unhappy at Ron, who just chatted on like nothing happened to their best friend. Okay, then I was unhappy and sad too. I guess after 'Mione was Petrified I had no happiness, she fills the void in my life, the love and happiness that I need. I think I love her.'

During those long hours in the Hospital Wing Harry began to open up to Hermione, telling her everything about his childhood; from the abuse to school to having continuous mental and verbal abuse too. Though he knew that she couldn't here him ("Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger cannot hear you in a Petrified state, it is not worth it to talk to her right now," Madam Pomfrey had said) he still tried to.

Harry began now telling Hermione about the time at school when his cousin, Dudley, was with his friends playing "Harry Hunting" at school and he ending up on the school roof. He said that he got a 'double beating' that time, even more than that one time Harry had turned has teachers hair blue.

Harry described the feeling he had when he appeared on the roof, thinking that Hermione may know what had happened. 'Mental note- ask Hermione about that…what are the magical modes of transportation: Floo? Brooms? Cars?' he thought.

Looking over at the clock on the far wall, Harry realized that it is probably time to go before Madam Pomfrey throws him out first. Standing up to go to the Great Hall, he swooped down and kissed Hermione on the cheek, promising her that he would be back later. Starting to get up, he saw Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall bustle into the Wing.

"Mr. Potter, the Mandrake Draught is ready, do you want to administer it to Miss. Granger? Minerva and I can do the others," Madam Pomfrey said, handing him a flask of thick Draught.

"Sure, Madam Pomfrey, I'll go right ahead, anything to help Hermione," Harry said brightly to them. He then turned back to Hermione, not seeing the twin smirks on Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall's face, also when McGonagall whispered to Pomfrey.

"Ten Galleons that Potter and Granger get together by the end of the term," she said, smiling, thinking about her two favorite students (not that she would say that out loud, but it was true.) getting together, she thought it was perfect match, maybe a match made in Heaven.

"Agreed, but ten Galleons and a bottle of Firewhisky, and that it is within the next few days, you're on, Min.," Poppy Pomfrey replied. They turned to un-Petrify the rest of the students.

While that exchange happened, Harry was working on getting Hermione un-Petrified. Pulling out his wand from a hidden pocket in his cloak, he waved it over Hermione's jaw, whispering, "Reglutino Maxilliam," and her jaw opened enough to let him pour the potion down. Slowly but surely he got it done, he just wanted Hermione back, to honest, he really missed her.

When he finished pouring the potion down he sat on the corner of the bed again, squeezing Hermione's hand, he whispered, "I love you." He knew that the potion was working because her hand was beginning to relax. After maybe 10 minutes, Hermione's eyes opened. Harry leaned over her face, looking into her pretty chocolate-brown eyes. "Hi," he said.

"Hi, Harry," She said faintly, staring in his swirling emerald eyes, thinking how beautiful they were.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled, then frowned, 'I need to tell him that I heard about his abuse and neglect…and maybe my feelings too.' she thought

"I heard what you said, all of it…I can't believe that those monsters did that to you," Tears grew in her eyes at the thought of the Dursley's and his abuse. Harry suddenly stiffened. Hermione noticed and started to cry, tears of sorrow and sadness, feeling really how bad the abuse that Harry had to endure for ten years, and it only get worse as he got older and started going to Hogwarts.

'I can't believe that Harry had to suffer through that and now he is really sweet, caring, kind and lovable!' she internally cried, and the exterior copied.

"I didn't know you heard that, but if anyone did, I am glad that it is you," Harry smiled at her, wiping away a few stray tears. Harry relaxed. Minerva and Poppy had heard talking by now, and heard about the "abuse".

'When I get upstairs, I am going to kill Albus for sending Harry to those Muggles, I said that they were to worst sort of them,' Minerva internally fumed, thinking about her cub.

Quietly they walked over to the pair of children and listened in on their conversation. (They knew that that probably wasn't the best thing to do, the children were having a moment.)

"R-really? Thank you…" She grew quiet, "I also heard what you said before, you know, just like 10 minutes or so, 'I love you,'" Harry turned away, expecting rejection from her. He hadn't meant for her to hear that, that was almost as bad, if not worse, then hearing her say that she had heard him talking about his abuse. The thing is, he meant it too, he legit meant it, though he was probably a long way from finding the courage, "No, no, no, that's not what I meant, I mean, I think I might too…"

From Minerva and Poppy's point-of-view, it looked very sweet, and almost innocent, they heard Harry's next reply from their spot, loud and clear; "Really, thank Merlin," he looked extremely relieved, "I really meant it too…I realized that I had feelings for you a few weeks ago, right after you got Petrified…I was so scared…" he looked down and blushed.

"Oh Harry, I realized I had feeling for you on that Halloween, last year…when you saved me from that Troll… I thought I was too young then…now I look up to you, you are the most wonderful person, and … um, KISS ME YOU FOOL!" she practically (uhum, almost…kinda, yeah…) yelled to him, pulling him close to her. Harry happily complied, pulling her close for their first kiss (and the future had a lot more coming for the couple.

They broke apart about 10 seconds later. Harry spoke first after they broke apart, "Uh, will you, Hermione Jean Granger, become my girlfriend?" he asked. The women in question smile and kissed him again.

"Does that answer your question, kind sir? Well, yes, Harry James Potter, I would love to be your girlfriend. I love you," she said.

Minerva and Poppy watched them, turning to say how cute they were, "Poppy, I owe you 10 Galleons and a bottle of Firewhisky…I think we should asked Mr. and Mr. Weasley who won the bet… they'll definitely know," whispered Minerva, who had not noticed that the couple had stopped kissing to look at them.

"Um, Professor, what bet do you mean? And how long have you and Madam Pomfrey been standing there?" faintly said by an extremely embarrassed Hermione.

"Oh, just the one set up by Messrs. Fred and George Weasley came up with to predict when you two are going to get together, and by the way, congratulation on you two getting together. To answer your second question, Miss. Granger, about 10 minutes." Both Harry and Hermione looked down, an extreme blush on both of their faces, turning them a nice shade of tomato red, enough to rival the Weasley's hair.

"Madam Pomfrey," spoke up Harry, not-quite-recovering from his and Hermione's blush, "when can Hermione leave, it's about dinner and she must be hungry, right?" He directed the last part to Hermione. She nodded to indicate that she was.

"Miss. Granger can leave now if she is feeling up to it, I would think that is hungry." Hermione nodded and got up, smoothing out her rumpled clothing.

"Yes, please, thank you, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, addressing both of the adults in turn.

The happy couple walked up to Gryffindor Tower so Hermione could get some new clothes and so Harry could tell Ron and Neville. After giving the password, ("Pumpkin Pasty") Harry sent Hermione up to change.

In the corner of the Common Room, sat Neville and Ron playing a heated game of chess.

"Hey, Ron, Neville!" Harry greeted happily. Ron looked at him weirdly.

"Mate, what's gotten you in such a happy mood? Has Hermione woken up?" Ron said, and Harry noticed some sort of hungry gleam in Ron's eyes…maybe just because that it is almost dinner? Harry made a mental note of that .

"Yeah, and guess what!? 'Mione and I are dating!" Harry said happily.

"Oh, that's great Harry! Looks like Fred and George owe me some Galleons!" Neville exclaimed.

"Great job mate!" Ron said, "Could you get me one too, I need to practice,"

"Wh-what do you mean? 'Could you get me one too, I need to practice?'" Harry asked, getting an very bad feeling about what Ron had said about Hermione.

"Wait, you didn't get Hermione as a practice girlfriend? Why would you want her, she is just a know-it-all and our resident bookworm…" quietly, almost in a whisper, he added, though he didn't know that Harry could hear that one word, " a Mudblood." Ron probably just made the biggest mistake in his entire life... yeah.

"What did you call my 'Mione?" Harry's voice was as cold as steel, he only spoke in a whisper, but the whole Common Room heard. He was at level one mad… which was very, very, very bad for Ronald who just happened to be at the receiving end of it. Ron, on the other hand was completely unaware about the damage of what he just said.

"Um-um, I-I," Ron said, getting very nervous (and sadly, for our poor dear Ronald, his nerves causes him to run his mouth, and that, ladies and gents is ever-so-slight bad for our resident Dumbledore- but don't tell him…shush) Harry was on to him…

"TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Harry yelled, going from level one mad to level two very quickly… Harry now had everyone's attention.  
Ron suddenly seemed to gain confidence, though he was still very nervous, Harry wanted answers, so Ron told him: "I called her a know-it-all (by the way, is true) and our resident bookworm and a.. Mudblood, because that is what she is…a dirty-blood Muggle! She doesn't deserve to live here, to learn magic! Only I, a Pureblood wizard, by 17 generations should! Anyway, I can and WILL have her as a slave, just as Dumbledore promised! And you, filthy Halfblood will have nothing, I will be richer and more famous that Harry. Bloody. Potter!"

Ronald Billius Weasley covered his mouth, thinking that he had just ruined ol' Grandpa Whiskers plan. The plan was simple for Ron's part: befriend Harry, keep him weak and not learning. Several people gasped when Ron said Mudblood, especially since he said it not once, but twice.

Harry saw red, throwing off his outer robes, he wheeled around and through a punch to 'The Bottomless Stomach's' (as Harry had dubbed him at the first 'Mudblood') jaw, causing an audible "crack!" to be heard. "Never. Insult. My. Girlfriend. Again." Harry growled to Ron.

Hermione came down right then, hearing what Harry said and how Ron was clutching his jaw. "What is goi-" Harry cut her off:

"C'mon 'Mione, we are not wanted here by 'The Bottomless Stomach'," Harry said to Hermione, gently pulling her by the arm out of the portrait hole. Before they made it out the heard Ron's voice once again:

"Fine then, Potter, go with your Mudblood whore and not your best friend!" Ron had realized the jig is up. Another crack was heard and they heard Neville scream at Ron.

"They were your friends, what is wrong with you!" Neville had screamed.

"Oh, side with them, Squib, fine, go run over to Potter and his Mudblood," Ron retorted, though it sounded like he was in pain. Harry clutched Hermione as she had begun to cry into his robes, but they had paused to listen to the rest of the conversation. Harry was whispering soothing words to Hermione.

They now heard Neville, "Fine, I will, because at least I know how to act as a friend, Weasley." Neville stormed out, nearly running into Harry and Hermione.  
"Hermione, are you okay? I'm sorry for what Ron said to you, he is just an arse, a large, completely unattractive arse." He patted her shoulder to show he cared. Hermione gave a watery chuckle at what Neville had called Ronald, Neville really was a true friend in Harry and Hermione's book.

"Th-thanks Neville, thank you that you care," she said and turned to Harry, "How did this all happen? Though, some parts are great…" She trailed off.

"Realizations, love, realizations," Harry replied.

{*** End of Chapter One}

OC Spell(s)  
*Reglutino Maxilliam: Unstick Jaw; a Charm, used to unlock/stick a person's jaw.

Thanks for reading, R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Dudes! This is the second chapter of my story: In Control Now.  
I wanted to say thank you for the reviews, I like to read them (but I won't set goals and be like, "No Reviews, no chapter,' don't worry.) But whatever, by the way, if you catch any grammar mistakes or whatever, tell me and I will fix 'em, I am only a twelve year-old (almost 13) anyway. By the way, thanks from Red Phoenix Dragon for giving me the idea for 'Gyrffindor Quidditch team beating Ronald to a pulp then Olbiviating him so he won't rat to Ol' Uncle Whiskers. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Oh, while I am here, I DO NOT own Harry Potter, only Miss Joanne K. Rowling. I also do not make any profits off of this fan fiction. I own some OC spells and maybe some OC characters.

Plot: This is my take/answer to Proud Mudblood's Second-Year Challenge. This is where, instead of in the Great Hall, Harry is with Hermione in the Hospital Wing where she is un-Petrified. Where still in the Wing, Hermione realizes she has feelings for Harry, and not just brother-sister, and gathers her courage to kiss Harry on the lips, thus creating a chain-reaction.

{Chapter Two: Dear, could you get Ronald a stretcher?}

(The Great Hall: 10 minutes Later)

When Harry, Neville and Hermione arrived in the Great Hall nearly ten minutes d and later, they were ambushed by Fred and George Weasley.

"Hey Gred, Forge," Harry said, smiling at the twins, though they did not return the smile.

"Hermione," Fred said, (or at least that's who Harry thought it was) "are you okay? We heard what Ron said in the Common Room, and I am very, very sorry. We, Gorge and I, had absolutely no idea what my Mum and Ron were thinking." He looked very genuine, and Harry, Hermione and Neville never heard him like this before.

"Thank you, I do feel better now, thanks for asking," she paused, "That reminds me, what happened to Ron? I heard Neville and then we left," The twins smiled deviously…not a good sign.

"Oh, sweet, sweet Hermione, Ron will, um, be very confused for the next week or so," Gorge said.

"Because-"  
"we-"  
"and the-"  
"whole Gryffindor-"  
"Quidditch Team-"  
"were in there-"  
"when Ickle-Ronnikins-"  
"said that-"  
"so we beat him up-"  
"and left him a surprise-"  
"and then we had Oliver Wood-"  
"Obliviate him," George finished, smiling at them.

"Wow, um, what surprise? Please tell me that it doesn't effect me in anyway? Or Neville or my love here, Hermione?" Harry said fearfully.

"Don't-"  
"worry," said Fred. "Okay, every time he picks up food here, it will turn into hundreds of spiders!" Harry and Hermione turned to each other and smiled, for both of them knew all to well about Ron's phobia of spiders, after that disastrous trip into the Forbidden Forest.

"Thanks, guys, at least we know that you too are good to us," Harry called to the Twins retreating backs, they were heading for the Gryffindor table, on the other side of the hall. "I wonder, what else has Ron lied to us about, and maybe Ginny too? We can look over this later, after dinner and maybe in the library?" Harry asked after the Twins made it back to the table.

"I dunno Harry, let's check later," said Hermione.

{*}

Hermione, Harry and Neville were enjoying a particularly delicious dessert when Professor McGonagall made her way up the Gryffindor table, right towards where Hermione and Harry were. Harry took a bite of Treacle Tart when McGonagall made it to them. "Yes, Professor?" he asked, confused to why she was up here. Her lips tightened.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, could you please tell me why you friend, Mr. Ronald Weasley is in the Hospital Wing, looking particularly, what is the Muggle term? Ah, 'jacked up'?" Professor Minerva McGonagall is known to have a wicked sense of humor and liking for Muggle terms, but to Harry, Hermione and Neville, she is rather scary.

"Professor, Harry, Hermione and I are not Ronald's friends anymore, that backstabbing, two timing twat..." Neville trailed off, muttering angrily, mostly about: 'Used to be friends' and 'Lied to us'.

"Mr. Longbottom, what do you mean, I thought you, along with Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger were all friends of Mr. Weasley, or has something happened. Anyway, the reason I came to Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger is because in the Hospital Wing, Mr. Weasley is muttering about you too. And I thought you might know what has happened.

"Um, Professor, could we please tell you what happened in your office? Preferably with Fred and Gorge, as they were there also? Please, Professor?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Fine, come up straight after dinner," she said, her lips still rather tight. McGonagall walked back up to the Head table, and took her spot next to Dumbledore. That reminded Harry of something Ron had said earlier.

"Hermione, Neville, didn't Ron say something about his Mum saying you'll be his slave?" Harry questioned.

"Um, Harry I don't think that I was there at the time, though I might have been coming down the stairs, what do you remember, Neville?" Hermione said, eyes filling with tears that came with remembering what Ron had said, all of those mean words, she gasped, " Wait, what? What is about me being a slave to him, not a-a-a sex slave?!" Hermione now began crying, thinking about that realization on what Ron had said, as what both Neville and Harry recalled.

"Oh, Hermione, My Love, Ronald Billius Weasley will NEVER lay a hand on you anymore! But, it's okay, don't cry, let's head up to McGonagall's: OI, FRED, GEORGE get over here, come with us to Professor McGonagall's to tell her happened with Ronald," Harry called the last part down towards the other end of the table, were Fred and Gorge were talking to Lee Jordan.

"'Kay Harry-kinz," they said in unison, making their way down the walk, and out into the Entrance Hall, Harry, Hermione and Neville followed. What they didn't see was both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore leave the Hall, following the trio, plus the Twins. Walking up the winding corridors of Hogwarts Castle the Twins, Harry, Neville and Hermione talked about Ronald and why had he gone so low and call Hermione Mudblood, the fated word. After nearly 5 minutes of small talk, Hermione asked what does Mudblood mean:

"Guys, from what I heard, I can tell it is bad, but actually, what does 'Mudblood' mean? I can guess it means Muggleborn," Hermione asked, pondering the meaning of it.

"Hermione," said Harry, " \Mudblood is a horrible word from someone of your birth, a Muggleborn, so yes you are right on that account. Okay, it means 'dirty blood' so saying that since you have Muggle blood in you, you're unfit for learning magic. It is a word that usually doesn't come up in normal conversation, at least that is what Voldemort's followers thought, I think it is definitely not right in any way, shape or form. My mother was a Muggleborn also, so don't put yourself down, you are my 'Mione," Harry smiled sadly, and gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips and continued, "During Voldemort's first reign Muggleborns were almost always referred to as Mudblood's, or at least that is what I read in one of the books I saw in the Library during First-Year."

"Oh, look, we are here, wait... Professor McGonagall isn't here yet, we'll just wait I guess," Neville said as they arrived in front of the Deputy Headmistress' office, he slid down the wall, onto the stone floor beneath him. Harry and Hermione followed suit and sunk to the floor too. As did Fred and George.

{*}

"Ah, here is Professor McGonagall," said Hermione, pointing down the corridor, where she was stalking towards them.

"Children," she said crisply, "come in, sit."

"Yes. Professor," they chorused. They all trooped in, mentally preparing on what to tell McGonagall about what happened with Ronald, and what he had said to Harry as he left.

"Okay, so please tell me, what happened to young Ronald. He is in a right state and we just called Mrs. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, sighing.

Both Neville and Harry told the story, taking turns. Towards the end Fred and George piped up, adding in what they had done to him.

"Ok, I see as you four, were all provoked with Mr. Weasley's in insulting of Miss. Granger, so only 10 points from Gryffindor for fighting in the Common Room, you all may go." Professor McGonagall shooed them out. When everyone had left, she sat back on her chair, thinking about what happened; also about what Ronald is getting himself into, Hermione and Harry are very powerful: both Witch and Wizard, they are a force to be reckoned with.

Both Harry and Hermione had a restful evening with out Ronald.

{*}

About 2 days later, Ronald came limping into the Common Room, glaring at Harry and Hermione, who happened to be snogging in the corner.

"OI! Potter, what are you doing, get your hands off of MY girlfriend!" Ronald yelled. 'Bloody Hell,' thought Harry, 'why doesn't he even think?'

"Excuse me, Ronald, 'MY' girlfriend? I thought, as I told you 2 days ago, Hermione is my girlfriend and, seriously, what do you mean? She has nev-" Harry was cut off by a very loud Hermione Granger, and very angry.

"Ronald! I have NEVER BEEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I NEVER WILL! Got that in your thick skull, eh?" snapped Hermione angrily.

"Shut it Granger, 'cause when Dumbledore gives you to me you'll be my slave and I will be a proud Pureblood, so shut it, Mudblood." said Ron smugly, turning back to Harry who had made his way up to 'The Bottomless Stomach' as Harry oh-so eloquently named it. Well, let us just say that as soon as Ron turned around well, he was absolutely screwed, *smack* *crack* .

Ronald looked up at Harry; "Oh, you are going to get it..." Harry gave him a look that would scare wrestlers; Harry's eyes were golden with power, not their usual emerald. A hissing could be heard, Ronald had pissed his robes, in front of the whole Common Room, Harry then proceeded to kick Ron where the Sun-Don't-Shine, sadly getting his shoe wet in the process. Before anyone knew it, Ronald was unconscious.

Harry took care of his shoe, "Calor Caeli," he whispered, then called to Hermione "Dear, would your put Ronald on a stretcher and send it too the Hospital Wing? And don't be afraid to make it bumpy."

"Of course, I'd be glad too,"

TBC

OC Spells: "Calor Caeli" means "Hot Air" in Latin.

Thanks for reading, R&R please.

-LilyRoseCrystal


End file.
